Mientras dormías
by Hadelqui
Summary: Katniss lleva años enamorada de un hombre que nunca ha visto, un día cercano a navidad, ve como unos hombres lo atracan y cae a la vía del tren, totalmente inconsciente. Ella lo rescata y en el hospital le dicen que está en coma. La familia de Gale cree que están prometidos, todos menos Peeta, el hermano pequeño de Gale. ¿Cómo afrontará Katniss la situación?
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, una noche helada como la nieve que había esparcida por las calles, una típica noche invernal en el distrito 12. En la estación de metro, Katniss esperaba tras la ventanilla a que cualquier viajero le pidiera una ficha para entrar, era un trabajo aburrido y mal pagado pero no tenía otro.

Estaba distraída, mirando la vía, tan solitaria como de costumbre a esas horas, cuando pasó por la ventanilla el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás, le pidió una ficha y ella, embobada por la belleza que irradiaba aquel hombre, se la dio sin apenas poder pestañear.

Desde esa noche, todos los días, Katniss esperaba con impaciencia la hora en la que debía pasar su amor platónico, ni si quiera sabía su nombre, pero eso poco importaba, después de todo, nunca lo conocería.

El día de nochebuena, el hombre fue más pronto que de normal, aun había luz solar aunque empezaba a anochecer.

-Feliz navidad- Le dijo cuando pasó por la ventanilla de Katniss y caminó hacia el andén.

Katniss estaba tan en shock porque le hubiera hablado que cuando reaccionó y quiso hablar ya no estaba.

-Gracias, que tengas una feliz navidad tú también, eres maravilloso, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Te quiero- Dijo con ironía Katniss para sí misma, viendo la oportunidad que había desaprovechado.

Miró por la ventanilla hacia el andén donde estaba el hombre, con ese pelo negro, su piel tostada, su musculatura notable a pesar de las capas de ropa para no pasar frío, sus facciones duras, era el hombre perfecto.

Unos chicos con malas pintas se acercaron a él, pidiéndole dinero, pero el hombre de buenas formas se negó a darles nada, así que los chicos, entre todos, lo empujaron a la vía. Katniss no se lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo de su puesto de trabajo y fue hasta donde habían tirado al hombre, viendo como los chicos salían corriendo.

-¡Señor! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó desde el andén, el hombre no respondía, así que Katniss saltó a la vía- Señor, ¿puede oírme?- Tras ella se escuchó el pitido de un tren- ¡Señor, por favor, el tren viene de camino y no podrá parar!- Pero el hombre no respondía- ¡Dios mío!- Se puso muy nerviosa, con toda la fuerza que pudo, giró sobre sí misma, agarrando la chaqueta del hombre, haciendo que girara con ella, consiguió que ambos se metieran en un hueco que había junto al andén y esperó a que el metro se marchara.

Una vez fuera, Katniss se apresuró a llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia, la policía llegó primero.

-Bien señorita, dígame que ha ocurrido.

-Unos chicos lo empujaron a la vía del tren, yo salté para quitarlo de ahí porque venía un metro- Respondió ella sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

-¿Usted saltó a la vía?- Se quedó impactado el agente.

-Así es.

-Es usted muy valiente señorita- La elogió el agente de policía- En cuanto llegue la ambulancia lo trasladarán al hospital, yo la acompañaré hasta allí.

-Gracias.

Los dos esperaron a que llegara la ambulancia junto al cuerpo aun inconsciente, Katniss estaba muy nerviosa, quería quedarse con él pero tenía claro que una vez llegaran al hospital no se lo permitirían.

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, con cuidado sacaron al hombre del hueco de la vía y lo subieron a una camilla, lo trasladaron directamente al hospital y el agente llevó a Katniss en su coche.

Una vez en el hospital, el agente fue a mirar unos papeles y Katniss se internó en urgencias para buscar al hombre, cogió a uno de los médicos.

-Perdone, acaba de llegar un hombre en ambulancia, quisiera verle.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Le preguntó el doctor.

-No lo sé.

-Si no es familiar no puede pasar- Le respondió tajante.

-Pero si está ahí- Señaló al otro lado de la puerta de urgencias.

-He dicho que no puede pasar.

-Pero verá, usted no lo entiende...- El doctor entró a atender al hombre pero ignoró a Katniss por completo, ella suspiró y dejó volar su imaginación- Iba a casarme con él.

Una enfermera lo escuchó y se sintió fatal, pensaba que el doctor había cometido un fallo por no escucharla, así que cogió a Katniss y la sentó en la sala de espera.

-No se preocupe, cuando esté en una habitación la haré pasar.

-Es usted muy amable- Le sonrió Katniss.

Una hora después, Katniss fue llevada a una sala de cuidados intensivos por aquella enfermera, el agente que la había acompañado estaba también allí, esperando a preguntarle algo más y ver si conseguía también interrogar al paciente.

-Háblele- Le indicó la enfermera colocándola al lado de la camilla.

-Hola- Dijo en un susurro, cogiendo su mano- Sé que todo saldrá bien.

La enfermera sonrió al ver la escena, pensando que era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Un ruido procedente del pasillo los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, y en la sala apareció muchísima gente.

-¡Gale!- Exclamó una mujer de mediana edad al ver al hombre. Era su madre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó el hombre que iba de la mano de la mujer. Su padre.

-Unos tipos lo empujaron a la vía.

-¿Y quién es usted?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Ella es su prometida- Respondió por ella la enfermera.

Toda la multitud de gente se puso a hablar a voz en grito entre sí, discutiendo si eso era posible, si no podía haber avisado a su familia de que iba a casarse y cosas así. Mientras ellos hablaban a gritos, Katniss cogió a la enfermera y la llevó a un lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué ha dicho que yo soy su prometida?

-Porque usted me dijo que lo era- Respondió la enfermera como si Katniss fuera tonta.

-Yo no le he dicho nada de eso.

-Si lo dijo, abajo, en urgencias, me dijo que iba a casarse con él- Le respondió nerviosa.

-¡Oh, pero estaba hablando sola!

-Pues la próxima vez que hable usted sola, dígase a sí misma que es soltera y fin del problema- Le dijo la enfermera quedándose a su lado antes de que volviera a entrar.

-¿¡Qué hace usted aquí!?- Gritó el doctor que antes no le había permitido entrar.

-¡Un respeto amigo!- Intervino el agente- Ella fue quien le salvó la vida.

-¿Usted le salvó la vida?- Preguntó otro hombre que iba junto a la familia- ¿No dijo que lo habían tirado a la vía del tren?

-Sí, pero ella saltó a la vía- Respondió el guardia con una sonrisa, maravillado por la heroicidad de Katniss.

-¿Qué usted saltó a la vía?- El padre estaba estupefacto.

-¡Señorita, márchese de aquí! ¡Aquí solo pueden estar familiares!

-Oiga, calle, ella es de la familia- Intervino la madre- Gale no nos había dicho nada así que no lo sabíamos- Se dirigió a Katniss- Como me alegro de que te haya encontrado- La abrazó con fuerza y Katniss no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba ella sola, allí, rodeada de gente que no conocía de nada y que pensaba que estaba prometida con un hombre del que se había enamorado al verlo pasar en el metro.

**Hola a todos, no se si habréis visto esta película, si no es así, os recomiendo verla, es divertida y romántica. No pretendo hacer una transcripción de la película, pero los primeros capítulos van a ser parecidos, aunque os prometo que no pienso hacerla igual, solo me surgió la idea a raiz de la película.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el principio y que os animéis a dejarme vuestra opinión, para mi es importante saber si os está gustando o no, y si tenéis sugerencias no dudéis en decirlas, todas son bien acogidas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. 1º Conociendo a los Mellark

**1º Conociendo a los Mellark**

En un momento en el que el médico estuvo hablando con los miembros de la familia, Katniss se apartó, cogiendo a la enfermera y llevándosela a algún lugar donde no pudieran escucharlas.

-En menudo lío me ha metido.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, al escucharla pensé que realmente estaban prometidos- La enfermera estaba realmente angustiada por su metedura de pata.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?- La miró desesperada- Me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que no pude decirles nada.

-Encontrará la forma, ya lo verá.

-Disculpe- Las interrumpió uno de los hombres que habían entrado en la habitación de Gale- ¿Tienen farmacia en esta planta?- Mags quiere saber si tienen nitroglicerina para su problema de corazón- Katniss palideció al escucharlo. El hombre la miró sonriente y la cogió de los hombros- Katniss, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió levemente- Soy Finnick, un amigo de la familia Mellark- La abrazó- Gracias por salvar a Gale, pero ¿sabes algo? No solo lo has salvado a él, has salvado a toda la familia.

-¿Por qué no viene conmigo?- Dijo la enfermera, intentando que Katniss se sintiera menos nerviosa- Le indicaré donde está la farmacia. Sin saber qué hacer, Katniss volvió a entrar a la habitación.

Como no podían permanecer mucho tiempo todos en cuidados intensivos, el doctor les hizo pasar a la sala de espera mientras le realizaban a Gale unas pruebas de rutina, durante varios minutos, Katniss tuvo sobre ella todos los ojos de la familia Mellark, todos la miraban sonrientes y expectantes, todos parecían estar esperando que ella dijera o hiciera algo. Viendo que ella no decía nada, Mags se lanzó.

-Y dinos Katniss, ¿cómo conociste a Gale?

-Vamos mamá, ¿no ves que ahora no tiene ganas de hablar?- Respondió Effie, la madre de Gale.

-¿Por qué? Nos vendría bien escuchar una bonita historia.

-¿Y cómo sabes que era bonita?- Intervino Finnick, deseoso de discutir con Mags, como siempre hacía.

-Claro que lo era, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?

-¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica con la que salió?- Rebatió Finnick rápidamente- Aquella chica tan presumida y pretenciosa.

-Delly Cartwrithe Bacon- Dijo rápidamente Haymitch, el padre de Gale- De ella solo sé que era una chica muy engreída para tener un apellido tan ridículo.

-Oh, vamos, estoy segura de que era una buena chica- Continuó Effie, incapaz de pensar que su hijo podría elegir a alguien malo.

-¿Se lo robaste a Delly?- Prim, la hermana pequeña de Gale parecía ilusionada con ello.

-Seguro que fue amor a primera vista- Suspiró la abuela Mags.

Katniss sonrió al ver como aquella familia hablaba con tanta naturalidad con ella, como todos se interrumpían para hablar sin enfadarse unos con otros, como se tenían todos en cuenta.

-La verdad es que no puedo catalogar nuestro primer encuentro como algo romántico- Dijo bastante nerviosa, sonrojándose al pensar en Gale- Nosotros nos vimos, él me sonrió- Katniss bajó la mirada con seriedad, creyendo de verdad lo que estaba a punto de decir- Y en ese momento supe que mi vida ya nunca sería igual.

Todos la miraron totalmente embelesados por su forma de hablar, por ver que no intentaba fingir ante ellos ser otra persona, Katniss no lo sabía pero acababa de pasar a formar parte de esa familia.

Un rato después, cuando el médico les informó de que no tendrían más noticias de Gale por el momento, Haymitch convenció a Katniss de que fuera a su casa a descansar, seguro de que estaría destrozada después de su grandioso rescate.

Una vez llegó a su edificio, subió por las escaleras hasta la puerta de su apartamento, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la voz de Cato, el hijo del dueño del edificio, la hizo detenerse.

-Oye Katniss, mañana por la noche a las ocho- Dijo colocándose mejor los pantalones, marcando toda su hombría.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo entradas para el patinaje- Las sacó del bolsillo, guiñándole un ojo- Tengo contactos.

-Ah- Es lo único que pudo decir antes de ignorarlo y seguir subiendo.

No es que Cato fuera un mal tipo, pero en ocasiones, Katniss se sentía acosada por él, siempre que salía o entraba de casa estaba allí, y eso no le gustaba, no quería dar pie a malos entendidos por parte de él.

Durante el resto del día, Katniss no dejó de pensar en Gale y en lo ocurrido con su familia, llegó la noche y no pudo dormir por estar dándole vueltas a toda esa situación, así que cuando miró el reloj y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada y aun no tenía sueño, se levantó, se vistió y fue hacia el hospital, necesitaba ver a Gale.

Con calma, se adentró en la zona de UCI, donde estaba la camilla de Gale, se asomó, comprobando que no hubiera nadie dentro, y se le quedó mirando unos minutos desde la puerta, sonriendo levemente.

-Hola- Dijo suavemente, comenzando a adentrarse en la habitación con pared de cristal, colocándose a los pies de la cama- Te estarás preguntando que estoy haciendo aquí en plena noche- Suspiró y, sonriendo tímidamente, comenzó a hablar- Antes de nada, creo que me debo presentar, me llamo Katniss Everdeen, y tienes que saber que tu familia cree que estamos prometidos- Se aceleró al hablar- Yo nunca he tenido novio, para mí esto es muy repentino- Tomó aire de nuevo, intentando calmarse- Pero en realidad, para lo que he venido es para decirte que yo no quería que pasara esto, y ahora no sé qué hacer… Si estuvieras despierto yo ahora no estaría metida en este lío- Dijo sin pensar, y de inmediato se arrepintió, colocando una mano sobre la pierna de Gale- Dios, no te estoy culpando, lo siento- Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y se sentó en la silla que había colocada- Pero es que yo, cuando era niña, siempre había imaginado como sería y que sería de mayor, ya sabes, los sueños normales, como una casa, una familia… Cosas así… No es que me queje, porque la verdad es que me va bien, tengo un trabajo, un gato, un apartamento, mmm…. Tengo un mando a distancia que manejo yo sola, lo cual es importante…- Intentó sonar cómica, pero de inmediato, al mirarle a la cara, se puso seria de nuevo- Sin embargo, nunca he conocido a nadie con quien poder reírme- Se quedó unos segundos en silencio- ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- Rio levemente- No, seguro que eres demasiado inteligente para eso- Le acarició el flequillo- ¿En alguna ocasión has visto a alguien y has sentido que si esa persona te conociera bien, seguro que abandonaría al modelo perfecto con el que estuviera y sabría que tú eras el único con el que querría envejecer?- Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar- ¿Te has enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado?- Bajó de nuevo la mirada- ¿Te has sentido tan solo como para hablar con alguien en coma?- Sin poder soportarlo más, le tomó la mano con cariño y se apoyó en ella, llorando.

Katniss no se percató de ello, pero en la puerta estaba Finnick, observándola con lágrimas en los ojos tras haber escuchado toda esa declaración, y sin saber que decir o que hacer, se marchó, dejando ahí a la ficticia pareja que formaban Katniss y Gale.

**Hola a todos, **

**siento mucho la tardanza, he estado todo el mes de agosto fuera, disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano familiares, pero ya estoy aquí, para retomar mis historias. No se cada cuanto subiré capítulos pero espero hacerlo bastante seguido, todo dependerá de lo que me permitan mis peques.**

**Os recuerdo que esta historia está basada en la película con el mismo título, y aunque este capítulo si tiene bastante de la película, tiene diferencias, y os aseguro que la historia no va a ser la misma, poco a poco iréis viendo las diferencias en caso de que conozcáis la historia, si no la conocéis, todo será nuevo para vosotros.**

**Poco a poco voy actualizando todas las historias, así que os animo a que paséis por las demás y me déis vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
